Good Chemistry
by Koma-Night
Summary: Bruce is finally coming to terms with the feelings that he has for Tony, but will Tony accept them? Tony/Bruce Slash


**Good Chemistry **

How much longer. How much longer was he expected to go through this without a hitch, without complaint, before he just broke? He was only human, yes, a freak in his own eyes and the publics but he was still human, a mere man. How much longer? He had held up for a month, a month! He had to stand all of the pokes and teasing. He had dealt with this sort of thing a lot, even after he became what he was, it was to be expected, but something about how all this came from him. A fellow scientist in fact, and one that he respected, It was frustrating! Here he was taking residence in Stark tower because he had no real place to go and Tony had been kind enough to allow him to stay. At the time living with the other scientist didn't seem like a bad idea but now he was regretting it. Not because he didn't like the other male or because it was annoying it was because…..because of a feeling that just couldn't identify yet.

He hadn't seen Tony for a week now, but that was because the playboy had decided to lock himself away in his lab working on an experiment that he had yet to spare any details to him or the public. In fact the only thing that might know what the project was period was JARVIS, and as Bruce soon found out the computer program was very good at keeping secrets and has a very strong fire wall. When Tony finally decided to emerge from his high tech cave the first place he walked in to was the kitchen, though this was because he was following the scent of fresh coffee that was being made by Bruce.

Bruce heard Tony coming and held in a small chuckle when he looked up and saw him leaning against the door frame, obviously tired. "I'd say good morning but I would think that's implied by the fact that you're even up right now," Bruce said as he got out two coffee mugs and poured them both a cup of coffee, one much more needed then the other. "What time is it?" Tony asked while rubbing the brig of his nose between his eyes, maybe he was still adjusting to the change of light intensity. "Time to wake up and most likely take a shower." He replied while handing him his mug of coffee which he happily took. Tony sighed and grumbled under his breath before taking a sip of his coffee and letting out a relaxed sigh afterward. He soon noticed that Bruce was staring at him, and greeted the curious gaze with a raised brow, "Something wrong?" "Well actually yes." He said while looking down in his mug, "You've been down in your lab for a week now and well…" "Spit it out Bruce." "I've just been curious about what you're working."

There was a moment of awkward silence after that statement, the kind that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand and cause a shiver to go down your spine, the one that made you feel that something odd, or bad was about to happen. The end of the pause was marked when Tony placed his mug down on a nearby counter with a thunk, "I'm going to go take a shower, meet me at my lab in 30 minutes." Tony said with a smile before leaving the room. Bruce smiled to himself, whatever Tony had been working on he had just talked his way into a sneak peak. That mere thought it's self would excite any scientist but that wasn't why Bruce was happy. He paused now having a moment of self-awareness and clarity, one long enough that it allowed him to ask himself 'why'. Why was he so happy? Maybe it was because of the fact that the playboy was letting him in, but why would that make him happy? Why should he even care if Tony decided to lock himself away in his lab for weeks? It was just friendly concern right? No, that wasn't quite it, there was something else there, but what was it? Maybe- his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of glass crashing against the hard tile floor. He looked down to see that in his haze he had allowed his coffee mug to slip from his grasp and land hard on the ground sending glass shards scattering across the floor. He sighed softly and keeled down as he started to pick up the bigger pieces with his right hand and careful placing them in his left. He hissed softly and drew his hand back to look at it with some alarm. He was bleeding but to his relief, hardly, he picked up the rest of the bigger pieces and threw them away. He went to the sink and washed his hand before going to get the mop to clean the rest of his mess but JARVIS seemed to have beaten him to it because when he turned back around the mess was already gone. He smiled slightly, "Thanks JARVIS." "You're very much welcomed sir."

After thirty minutes time Bruce was in front of the6 lab doors and already he could hear Tony working behind them, he knocked on the door, "….." nothing, but now the sound of him working had ceased though still he said nothing, "Tony?" "…." again no reply. He sighed but this time he walked in to the lab. Now he could see Tony but instead of working with metal, like he expected, he was surrounded by holograms of interactive programs and documents. As Bruce took a step closer he could now see the reason why Tony didn't answer his calls. His ear buds were in his ears and as always blasting music, making him deft to the world around him and its distractions. Bruce would complain about it, saying that it would make Tony go deaf that much quicker, but then again it was better than Tony just blasting music in general and letting it echo across the whole floor and maybe a few up. Bruce smiled beside himself and went over to Tony and easily pulled one of his ear buds out, "You're going to go deft you know" he hummed smoothly but Tony only jumped in surprise. He looked at the other scientist as he pulled out his other ear phone, "Bruce, you scared the hell out of me!" "That much is implied." He replied chuckling softly as he looked at the holograms surrounding the playboy trying to take in some of the information they provided but Tony quickly closed all of them with a wave of his hand. "Now let me show you something." Tony said as he flashed a smile, it was his usual, cocky, confident smile that made the ladies melt and made Bruce's heart sink.

Bruce froze for a moment as a chill ran up his spin. Tony had turned away from him by now and was facing a table which on it contained a microscope, beakers, most in use. Tony was saying something, most likely his invention and recent activities, as he was pulling up a hologram to show Bruce something, but he wasn't listening anymore. His head was filling now, rapidly sorting through memories and emotions as he was suddenly realizing what he was feeling for the other male. Yes now he was sure of it, there was no mistake and there was no use trying to pretend that he didn't know anymore. The events that took place after that were swift and almost frightening. Tony had looked over his shoulder to peer over at Bruce as he grabbed his shoulder and as a result was quickly turned around, his back against the table. Bruce now had both hands at either sides of Tony who was now looking at him wide eyed and confused. His hand was in front of him now as if trying to keep the other at bay, "Bruce what the hell are you doing?" "I'm not sure yet." "Why are you-?". His words cut off when Bruce caught his lips in a sudden kiss which turned into something deeper. Tony was caught off guard, but even when he regained his senses he didn't pull away. Bruce brought his hand around to the back of Tony's neck and pulled his into a deeper kiss as his other arm went around his waist and pulled him closer. With every second that their lips were connected he felt his confidence rise. When their lips finally parted it was only to give them both a chance to breath. By now, Tony was blushing, his eyes hazy with confusion and lust. Tony looked down to embarrassed to dare to look Bruce in his eyes, "Why the hell did you-?" "I like you, it took me a while but still I-I figured it out." "Well that much is implied." Bruce looked at Tony to find his brown conflicted eyes peering at him. Bruce bit his bottom lip and leaned in again, this time slowly, he was surprised to see that Tony didn't jerk away, then again his eyes still looked confused as if he didn't know what he wanted. When their lips met again Bruce kept his eyes open long enough to watch the haze in Tony's return before they closed as if giving in. Bruce smiled against the kiss before he deepened it. Both of his arms wrapped around the billionaires waist, his tongue touched the others bottom lip and to Bruce's surprise, he opened his mouth slightly granting him the entry that he wanted and he happily took advantage of this not wanting him to change his mind.

Their tongues moved along each other, one becoming more familiar with the other as they moved around each other's mouth. Tony's hand found its way up Bruce's shirt, lifting it slightly, but taking its times time to travel across the others chest. When the kiss finally parted for air; Tony was panting softy, his cheeks flushed, this was so new and they were going so fast he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. He paused for a moment collecting his already racing senses though that was harder to do when there were arms wrapped around your waist. Tony looked up at Bruce to find him staring at him, waiting for him to make the next move, Tony bit the inside of his lip nervously before smiling and grabbing the others hands from behind him and moving them away from his waist. Bruce looked a bit disappointed, which was to be understood. Tony held on to one of Bruce's hands, "Come on." He hummed as he pulled him along out of the lab and up the stairs; even as they were walking he could feel the others eyes staring at him at the back of his neck. It made him shiver. Tony, to Bruce's surprised, pulled him into his room. The door closed behind them and soon Tony had Bruce on the bed and he was on top of him. He smiled, "This is much better." He said while taking his shirt off, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. "Tony, are you sure you want this to? Maybe you want to think-" Tony cut him off by kissing him deeply, when they pulled away Tony looked him in the eyes. Bruce could see a mixture of emotions that he could tell the playboy hardly showed, confusion and conflict. "I don't want to think, not right now. I know I want this and you started this, so don't you dare back out!" Bruce smiled, "I never planned to." He made their lips meet again but this kiss was more passionate. Tony ran his hand up Bruce's chest under his shirt, parting the kiss only for a moment as they removed it. Tony quickly started to loss himself in the kiss to such a point where he didn't notice Bruce had switched their positions. When the kiss parted this time Tony panted but Bruce's lips moved to his jawline then down his neck, biting him lightly at the base. His hand, however, trailed down much further to the button of his pants and quickly made work of it and zipper. His hand then slid under the fabric of Tony's pants and boxers to where he was able to grip him directly, this earned him a small moan and when he heard it he knew he wanted to be rewarded with much more. Bruce stroked him slowly and already he could feel him tense and the feeling of it made him smile, he knew how much Tony hated teasing, he was always used to getting what he wanted. He happily stripped Tony of the rest of his clothes and was not disappointed with what he saw. He took notice that Tony looked a bit nervous now, "Tony.." "Wait" He sat up and reached over to open the drawer to the night stand beside his head. After a few short moments of shuffling through its contents he pulled out a small bottle full of an unknown liquid. He handed it to Bruce who looked at it for a short moment before blushing slightly, "Tony.." "It's obvious where this is going."

After Bruce had taken his time in preparing Tony he finally positioned himself and slowly pushed himself in gaining a gasp from Tony, he noticed how his new lover clung to the sheets tightly, bracing himself, but at the same time he was forcing his body to relax. Bruce appreciated this but at the same time it irritated him as he could help but think that the other had done this before, but he pushed the thought from him mind. Bruce smiled to himself as he pushed himself in further until he was all in, "B-Bruce..D-damn it m-move!" Tony hissed but his eyes were full of lust. He smiled and leaned down to kiss Tony as he started to thrust in to him, first slowly but he quickly started to pick up the pace. Tony moaned out his lover's names and let go of the sheets only to hold on to him tightly. Every thrust sent a ripple of pleasure through both of them leaving them both wanting more. When Tony started to cling him tightly to him as his back arched, he smiled, knowing he had found his spot. He leaned down to Tony's level only to catch his lips in kiss as he continued to thrust in to him, he enjoyed the sounds of his moans, even the ones muffled by his kisses and he wanted to hear more. His lips trailed down to the base of Tony's neck and biting down on it, hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to hurt. When he stopped he licked his lips and smiled at the taste. Tony was panting heavily and glared at Bruce lightly but there was no real anger in it. He held Bruce by the back of the neck and pushed him in to another kiss but this time nipping his lips. This only cause Bruce to thrust in him harder in retaliation, Tony let him go only to moan louder. After a few more thrust Bruce could feel himself become undone but he tried to restrain himself, to hold back a bit longer. He started to thrust harder in to Tony and using one of his hands to pump his length. He found himself moaning when Tony tightened around him as he came and as a result he also soon hit his own climax.

They laid there in the after math for a few moments, panting heavily and collecting themselves as they held on to each other. After a few moments Bruce pulled out and collapsed next to Tony. Bruce pulled his new lover close to him and within moments they were both unconscious.


End file.
